Longer
by Lmlsn
Summary: Percintaan di masa lalu yang berhenti di tengah jalan karena Kesalahpahaman yang meninggalkan kekeliruan satu sama lain. Kenangan yang terlalu indah untuk dilepas namun terlalu menyakitkan untuk diulang kembali. ketika fakta demi fakta terkuak, yang mana yang akan mereka pilih ? SasukeXIno . RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Anyeong everyone ! :D

silahkan dibaca fic'a...

Kali ini fic multichap n ceritanya akan panjang, jadi siap-siap enek ya hehe

dan chap ini bukan murni dari aku yang bikin, tapi fic ini aku adaptasi dari fic luar dengan pair aslinyaTopXFany (TOP BIGBANG X Tiffany SNSD)

selamat membaca, ditunggu ya Review kalian :)

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke X Ino**

**~Chapter 1~**

*beep beep* beep beep*

"Ck'.." Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar terbangun dari tidurnya. Segera saja Sasuke menyambar handphone miliknya yang telah membangunkannya itu. Dengan kesadaran yang masih 50% , ia menekan tombol hijau yang terdapat di handphonenya.

Tanpa melirik nama kontak yang sedang menghubunginya, Sasuke menjawab panggilan itu.  
"Halo?" ujar Sasuke memulai percakapan teleponnya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat untuk memberikan kesan seram dan efek jerah bagi si penelepon yang telah mengganggu tidurnya .

Tidak ada sahutan. Nampaknya strategi Sasuke untuk menakuti si penelepon berhasil, si penelepon sepertinya sadar kalau ia telah membangunkan singa tidur.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan suara serta nada bicara yang semakin menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu saat ini.

"Hey! Begini caramu menjawab panggilan dari kekasihmu Uchiha Sasuke?" akhirnya terdengar sahutan dari si penelepon di seberang sana yang ternyata adalah Uzumaki Karin, kekasih Sasuke sejak 3 bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke membelalakan mata demi didengarnya suara sang kekasih yang ternyata sedang berbicara dengannya. Sasuke berdehem sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Oh, hai sayang"

"Biar kutebak Sasuke, aku yakin kau baru saja bangun dari tidurmu.." jawab Karin "Aku telah mencoba menghubungimu ribuan kali, kau tau?"

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku" sahut Sasuke seadanya sambil melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 7.30 malam. "Maaf Karin ,aku kelelahan hari ini jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar. Bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Dan ada perlu apa menelepon ku tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke, sepengetahuan Sasuke, Karin biasanya selalu menggunakan pesan singkat jika ingin mengajak bertemu dan bukan tipikal perempuan yang gemar menelpon sampai berkali-kali kecuali jika ada hal…

_Sial!_

"Kau tidak ingat?" Karin bertanya sekaligus mengingatkan Sasuke akan sesuatu.

Sasuke mengumpat didalam hati menyadari kecerobohannya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab "A-aku sangat menyesal, maaf Karin.."

Seharusya, hari ini Sasuke mengantar Karin ke bandara untuk keberangkatannya ke Korea. Bahkan 5 hari yang lalu Sasuke telah membuat janji dengan Karin untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu sebelum keberangkatan. Namun disinilah Sasuke berada, terbaring diatas kasur empuknya dengan handphone di genggamannya .

"Baiklah, tak perlu dipikirkan lagi.." sahut Karin di seberang sana. Sasuke bahkan bisa membayangkan senyuman maklum sang kekasih disana. Sasuke sangat beruntung memiliki Karin sebagai kekasihnya, perempuan dewasa yang bukan hanya cantik, tapi pengertian, pemaaf, pintar dan sialnya Karin juga _sexy _dengan perawakan badan yang tinggi dan proposional. Karin merupakan kekasih yang sangat sempurna, dan mungkin Sasuke adalah pria beruntung terakhir yang bisa bersamanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas sejenak, lega karena pengertian dari Karin kali ini. "Maafkan aku Karin, aku berjanji saat kau kembali nanti aku akan membalasnya, percaya padaku.." Janji Sasuke dengan sungguh.

Karin hanya terkekeh ringan, "Baiklah, kucatat janji mu kali ini. Ehm sepertinya kita harus berpisah, pesawat yang kutumpangi sebentar lagi akan lepas landas. Aku akan mengabarimu jika sudah sampai disana nanti ,Ok?"

"Ok, hati-hati Karin.."

"Hm, terimakasih sayang, Aku mencintaimu.."

Sasuke bernafas lega karena Karin telah memutuskan sambungan panggilannya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke hanya belum bisa dan nampaknya tidak tahu bagaimana membalas salam penutup dari Karin tadi.

_Aku mencintaimu_

Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa kata-kata sesederhana itu tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke ingat awal mula mengapa ia dan Karin bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Semua karena ulah Kiba, ia lah yang memiliki inisiatif untuk mempertemukan Sasuke dengan Karin. Awalnya Sasuke tidak setuju dengan ide dari si lelaki pecinta anjing ini, setelah berakhirnya hubungan Sasuke dengan _seseorang _5 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke menjadi ragu untuk menjalin hubungan cinta yang baru. Bukan karena Sasuke trauma, namun Sasuke tahu hatinya masih dipenuhi oleh _seseorang_ di masalalunya dan Sasuke benci mengetahui bahwa ia masih tidak bisa melepaskan kisah cintanya dengan _orang_ tersebut.

Namun, Kiba terus membujuknya sehingga akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencoba membuka hatinya. Lagipula semua sudah berlalu, sudah 5 tahun dan 5 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Sasuke sadar walaupun berat ia harus belajar melepaskan _orang_ itu.

Dan disinilah ia, menjalin hubungan dengan Karin yang bisa dibilang merupakan gadis yang sempurna, namun semua itu tak lantas membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman dan sepenuhnya _Move on. _Di sisi lain Sasuke sangat merasa bersalah menjadikan Karin hanya sebagai pelarian semata dari masalalunya.

_"Ayolah Sasuke, sudah 3 bulan kau berpacaran tapi mengapa kau masih tak dapat bertingkah layaknya kekasih yang baik untuk Karin?"_ geram Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri.

Seusai mandi, Sasuke mengecek Handphonenya. Terdapat 15 misscall dari Karin, 8 dari Naruto, 20 dari Kiba. Sasuke juga menerima 5 pesan singkat, 1 dari Naruto dan 4 dari Kiba.

Message from Kiba  
_Sasuke ! ayo kita berpesta malam ini!_

Message from Naruto  
_Teme, kami sedang berada di di tempat bisa, cepatlah kemari_.

Message from Kiba  
_Sasuke, dimana kau..? Naruto memukuli ku karena terlalu lama menunggu mu T_T_

Message from Kiba  
_Sasuke, dimana kau..? Naruto memukuli ku karena terlalu lama menunggu mu T_T_

Message from Kiba  
_Hey! Cepatlah datang, banyak" pemandangan menarik" disini ! hahaha.._

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kiba lalu membalas pesan singkat Naruto.

To:Naruto  
_Tidak bisa,kepalaku terasa sakit, lain waktu saja aku bergabung dengan kalian.  
Sampaikan salamku untuk yang lain, Dobe…_

Tak lama kemudian Handphone Sasuke bordering.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, malam ini aku tak bisa ikut dan aku sangat butuh istirahat saat ini?" ujar Sasuke bahkan sebelum sang penelepon berkata sesuatu.

"Hmm? Ada apa Sasuke ? memangnya kau mau kemana malam ini?" sahut suara di seberang sana.

"Nii-san ? Itachi-nii ?"

"Siapa lagi Nii-san mu kalau bukan aku Sasuke? Ck" ujar sang penelepon yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Itachi, sang kakak.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bersembunyi dari seseorang? Kau tidak berbuat masalah kan..? _ehm iya Kaho-chan, lukisanmu sangat cantik coba kau perlihatkan kepada nenek dan kakek di ruang tamu, ayah sedang ada urusan…_" Ucap Itachi di seberang sana, tampaknya Itachi sedang bersama dengan putri tunggalnya saat itu.

"Ah tidak Ita-nii, aku kira kau itu Naruto, malam ini ia dan yang lain mengajakku berpesta , bukan masalah apa-apa… hmm, ada apa kau meneleponku ?" Tanya Sasuke tersenyum membayangkan keponakannya yang sedang bersama Itachi di seberang sana.

Hubungan Itachi dan Sasuke sangat dekat dan akrab satu sama lain. Bagi Sasuke, teman Itachi adalah temannya juga sedangkan musuh Itachi adalah musuhnya juga begitu pula sebaliknya. Walaupun begitu Sasuke mengakui bahwa ia seringkali merasa iri kepada kakaknya. Itachi telah sukses menjadi CEO dari Uchiha&CO dan membangun keluarganya sendiri. 4 tahun yang lalu Itachi menikahi Inuzuka Hana, kakak perempuan dari Kiba temannya dan Itachi dikaruniakan seorang anak perempuan yang sekarang telah menginjak usia 3 tahun. Sasuke pun di umurnya yang menginjak 26 tahun ini juga telah menjadi manager di perusahaan keluarganya dan ia cukup berhasil dalam karirnya. Namun, dalam hal percintaan nampaknya Sasuke kalah dengan kakaknya yang notabene sudah berbahagia dengan wanita yang dicintainya itu.

Ya, keberadaan seseorang untuk dicintailah yang tak dimiliki Sasuke yang membuatnya merasa iri dengan Itachi, namun Sasuke tetap berbahagia dan senang melihat Itachi dapat hidup bersama dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"hey Sasuke, kau masih disana..?" teguran dari Itachi menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya .

"ya, aku disini.. cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku sangat lelah saat ini.."

"Besok Hana akan mengadakan acara pembukaan perdana restoran miliknya, kau datang kan?"

"Tentu saja, lalu ?"

"oh tidak, aku hanya memastikan saja… jangan sampai telat dan jaga kesehatanmu Sasuke, ok?"

"terimakasih Ita-nii, sampaikan salamku untuk Ayah,Ibu, Hana-nee dan Kaho-chan.. sampai jumpa.."

"hmm, baik-baik disana Sasuke, sampai bertemu besok.." ujar Itachi mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, ia kembali membayangkan seandainya saja ia telah berkeluarga dan di rumahnya terdapat anak kecil yang berlari ceria kesana kemari layaknya Keluaga Itachi disana.

_"kapan aku akan merasakannya?"_ gumam suara hati Sasuke.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya malam itu, Sasuke beranjak pergi dari apartemennya ke café terdekat disana,

"Selamat malam tuan, anda ingin pesan apa?" Tanya yang pelayan dengan sopan.

" 1 caramel macchiato with ice" sahut Sasuke.

"atas nama siapa tuan?" pelayan itu bertanya kembali.

"Sasuke" jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Sasuke memerhatikan sekelilingnya , malam itu café sedang dalam keadaan lumayan ramai. Pengunjung saat itu banyak yang membawa laptop mereka dan tak sedikit pulah yang datang dengan teman nya hanya untuk sekadar bercengkrama satu sama lain.

"1 hot caramel macchiato untuk nona **Ino**" ucap salah seorang pelayan disana dengan lantang.

Sasuke kaget mendengar nama tersebut, dengan reflek Sasuke memerhatikan perempuan yang beranjak dari mejanya untuk mengambil pesanan macchiato tersebut. Namun rasa kecewa merasuki Sasuke , karena ia sadar wanita tersebut bukanlah orang itu. Orang yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya bahkan sampai saat ini.

Ino

Yamanaka Ino

"Dimana kau sekarang?" Bisik Sasuke .

~To be continue~

sekian chap pertamanya, reviewnya ditunggu :)

Godbless


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke X Ino**

**~Chapter 2~**

Suara bus sekolah tiba terdengar dari depan halaman rumah.

"Mom, I'm home!" terdengar suara imut seorang gadis cilik yang bergema di seluruh halaman rumah bergaya American style tersebut.

Wanita yang dipanggil oleh anak itupun menoleh, berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan menanam bunganya barusan. Senyuman manis terukir di wajah wanita cantik tersebut, ia tersenyum melihat kepulangan putri kecilnya yang baru saja kembali dari kegiatan belajarnya di sekolah.

Anak itu pun berlari menuju tempat ibunya berada, Ibunya menyambut putrinya itu dengan pelukan hangat dan kecupan ringan di kedua pipi chubby putrinya.

Yamanaka Ino,yang ternyata adalah si ibu muda dari gadis kecil itu . Ino juga merupakan adik dari pemilik Yamanaka café di Tokyo. Sebelumnya, Ino dan putrinya ini menetap di California, namun kali ini ia kembali lagi ke Jepang untuk mengambil alih café kakaknya, Deidara yang memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan study S3 ny diluar negeri.

Dan disinilah Ino, kembali ke Tokyo dimana semua kenangan yang ingin Ino lupakan terjadi. Sudah 3 bulan lamanya Ino dan putrinya , Yamanaka Nami yang berumur 5 tahun ini menetap di Tokyo, dan selama 3 bulan ini pulah, Ino masih belum bertemu dengan _dia. _Ino tahu kalau _orang itu_ masih berada di Tokyo dan cepat atau lambat mereka akan kembali bertemu. Ino sudah siap jika mereka bertemu nanti walaupun dengan memikirkan hal itu saja sudah bisa membuat Ino merasa bagaikan jelly.

"5 tahun telah berlalu, kau harus melepasnya Ino" gumam hati Ino mengingatkan.

Si gadis kecil yang melihat ibunya sedang berkebun menanam bunga tampak menunjukan raut kecewa di wajah imutnya, "Nami kan sudah bilang , bunganya biar Nami yang tanam saja Mom"

Ino menggigit bibirnya, merasa bersalah kepada putrinya.

"Maaf Nami, Ibu lupa hehe.." ujar Ino meminta maaf.

Putrinya hanya terdiam sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan mungil miliknya di depan dadanya. Nampaknya Nami masih _ngambek _dan kecewa dengan ibunya.

_"Kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu, mudah kecewa karena hal-hal kecil.."_ ucap Ino didalam hati sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya.

Ino lalu mencubit ringan pipi Nami, lalu berkata "Tenang, Ibu telah menyisahkan bibit bunga Matahari untuk Nami tanam kok"

Seketika itu juga, ekspresi Nami berubah menjadi senyuman riang bak seorang anak kecil yang baru dibelikan permen.

"Baiklah, sebelum Nami menanam bunga , Nami ganti baju dulu ya, ayo masuk" ajak Ino.

Ino menuntun Nami masuk ke dalam rumah mereka, dan langsung menuju kamar Nami di lantai 2.

"Jadi, ayo ceritakan pada Ibu tentang sekolah Nami hari ini" ucap Ino tersenyum lembut sambil membantu Nami berganti baju.

"it was fun ,Mom. Guru-guru dan teman-teman disana sangat ramah padaku"

"Really? Lalu Nami sudah belajar menulis Kanji dan berbahasa Jepang ?"

"a little, and I have 2 friends, they taught me how to speak Japanese" jawab Nami.

Ruangan kamar Nami dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam benda, mulai dari mainan-mainan anak perempuan, kasur kecil , lemari baju anak, dan boneka-boneka imut lainnya. Berbeda dangan Ino yang menyukai warna ungu, Nami layaknya anak perempuan pada umumnya menyukai warna pink dan kamarnya pun didominasi oleh warna soft pink.

Di sepanjang dinding kamar Nami, terdapat juga beberapa lembar gambar-gambar karya Nami yang ditempel sana sini oleh dirinya sendiri. Beberapa diantara nya adalah lukisan _Ayahnya_ yang ditempel di atas tempat tidurnya. Ya, lukisan tersebut merupakan lukisan kesayangan Nami.

Nami tahu tentang Ayahnya. Ibunya tak pernah menyembunyikan hal tentang _ayahnya_ kepada Nami. Bahkan sejak kecil, ibunya telah memperlihatkan foto _ayahnya_ selain itu ibunya juga menasehati Nami untuk selalu mencintai _ayahnya_ layaknya ia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Jadi, sampai sekarang Nami hanya mengetahui _ayahnya_ sebatas dari foto dan walaupun tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung, Nami sangat menyayangi _ayahnya_.

"Ibu senang mendengarnya, bolehkah ibu bertemu dengan mereka hm?" Tanya Ino kembali.

"tentu mom, kapan-kapan Nami akan ajak mereka untuk datang kemari" ujar Nami senang.

"ehmmm, Mom..?"

"Iya Nami..? ada apa ?"

"Apakah _Daddy_ juga bisa berbahasa Inggris seperti kita?"

Ino tersenyum lembut, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "_Daddy_mu itu sangat mahir berbahasa Inggris, namun ia lebih sering menggunakan bahasa Jepang.."

Nami hanya mangut-mangut mendengar jawaban ibunya, "kalau begitu Nami harus belajar bahasa Jepang biar sama seperti _Daddy_" ujar Nami riang.

Pertanyaan seputar _Daddy_-_nya_ merupakan pertanyaan favorite Nami. Bahkan, Nami menyiapkan rencana untuk menemukan _Daddy-nya_,Nami percaya bahwa _Daddy-nya_ menghilang karena telah diculik dan Nami yakin bahwa hanya ia sendiri yang bisa menyelamatkan _Daddy-nya_ itu. Begitulah pemikiran anak-anak.

"Mom, dimana aku bisa menemukan _Daddy_?"

"Ibu sudah memberitahu Nami bukan?"

Nami menghembuskan nafasnya , kecewa karena jawaban Ino selalu sama setiap kali ia bertanya seputar _Daddy-nya_ yang hilang itu, "Ya mom, I remember..finding dad is like finding Nemo" jawab Nami.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita kembali berkebun.." ajak Ino mengalihkan topik.

Nami yang masih kecil dengan mudahnya terpancing dan berkata dengan riang "Let's go plant!"

_"Jika kau bertemu dengan Nami, apa kau akan menerimanya ? apa kau akan menyayanginya?" _gumam Ino , bertanya entah kepada siapa.

"Selamat datang di café kami" ujar pelayan café menyambut kedatangan Ino dan Hinata. Ino memutuskan mengajak Hinata untuk mampir ke café di dekat rumah sakit tempat Hinata bekerja.

Hinata adalah teman baik Ino, sekarang Hinata telah berprofesi sebagai dokter di rumah sakit tersebut. Hinata juga merupakan Ibu muda layaknya Ino, ia menikahi Aburame Shino dan memilik seorang putra yang baru berumur 3 tahun bernama Akira. Saat Ino dan Hinata keluar bersama, Akira dan Nami akan dititipkan pada Shino, seperti saat ini.

2 wanita cantik tersebut mencari tempat duduk yang pas disana dan mereka memutuskan untuk duduk didekat jendela.

"Ino-chan, mengapa kita harus ke café ini padahal kau sendiri memiliki café bukan?" Tanya Hinata memulai perbincangan.

"Marketing strategies" ujar Ino mengedipkan matanya. Ino memerhatikan sekeliling café tersebut, tempatnya lebih kecil daripada café miliknya, namun suasana dan musik di café ini menjadi nilai plus yang membuat café ini ramai dan tak pernah sepi.

"kurasa kau tak perlu sampai seperti ini Ino-chan, café mu sudah cukup terkenal kok" ucap Hinata tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban teman kecilnya itu.

"hehehe… , aku hanya kehabisan ide untuk café kakakku itu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke café lain , siapa tahu aku akan mendapat beberapa inspirasi hehe.." ujar Ino.

"ngomong-ngomong, Jumat ini aku akan menghadiri sebuah acara.."

"hmm? Acara apa Hina-chan..?"

"sebenarnya yang diundang adalah Shino-kun, namun karena ia berhalangan aku rasa aku yang akan datang mewakilinya, dan aku bermaksud untuk mengajakmu menemaniku disana, kau tidak ada acara kan jumat ini?" Hinata menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Jumat ini? Acara macam apa?" Tanya Ino.

"pembukaan restoran, kakak dari salah satu teman Shino yang menyelenggarakan acara tersebut, jadi bagaimana? Kau ikut ? aku juga akan membawa Akira bersamaku.."

"baiklah, aku akan membawa Nami juga kalau begitu.."

"besok akan kukabari lebih lanjut ya.." ujar Hinataa, "hey, bukankah itu Neji-nii?" tambah Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah counter café tersebut. Ino mengarahkah pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata.

"Neji ? siapa dia?" Tanya Ino karena merasa asing dengan nama tersebut.

"Neji-nii, sepupuku Ino-chan.."

"1 hot caramel macchiato untuk nona Ino" ucap salah seorang pelayan yang ternyata adalah Neji, orang yang sedang ia dan Hinata bicarakan.

Ino baru akan beranjak untuk mengambil pesanannya, namun Hinata menahan dirinya "biar aku saja yang mengambilnya.." tawar Hinata.

Ino kembali duduk di kursinya, ia melihat keluar jendela. Memerhatikan gelap malam yang semakin larut, Ino hanyut sejenak dalam pikirannya.

Ino ingat saat dirinya masih menjadi suster di rumah sakit tempat Hinata bekerja, biasanya Ino dan _orang itu_ akan mampir ke café ini dan menikmati waktu bersama. _Orang itu_ selalu menunggunya tak peduli betapa lama urusan Ino. Hal inilah yang paling disukai oleh Ino dari _orang itu_, orang itu selalu sabar jika menyangkut urusan Ino.

"1 ice caramel macchiato untuk tuan **Sasuke**" ujar pelayan yang lain dengan suara yang cukup lantang sehingga terdengar oleh Ino.

Ino terkejut mendengar nama itu kembali tergiang di kepalanya.

"tenangkan dirimu Ino, banyak orang yang bernama sama di dunia ini.." bisik Ino untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Namun walau begitu, kepala Ino tetap saja menoleh untuk melihat seperti apa rupa orang yang barusan dipanggil oleh pelayan tadi.

Pemuda berperawakan tinggi, dengan kulit putih dan model rambut mencuat ke belakang yang saat itu sedang memakai kaos hitam.

Ya, itu dia

Orang itu

Daddy-nya Nami

Lelaki yang bersamanya 5 tahun yang lalu, yang masih selalu dipikirkannya.

Uchiha Sasuke

Walau hanya melihatnya dari belakang, Ino yakin orang itu adalah Sasuke. Suara Ino tercegat di tenggorokan, tak bisa berkata-kata. Bahkan tidak bertemu secara tatap muka saja sudah membuat Ino sampai seperti ini. Sensasi kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya mulai terasa. Ya, hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hal seperti itu.

Berlahan , Sasuke tampak telah selesai dengan urusannya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja.

Ya, meninggalkan Ino sekali lagi, begitu saja.

Ino hanya tersenyum miris memandangi punggung Sasuke dari jauh.

~To be continue~

ReadnReview ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Halo, terima kasih buat yang uda review, ini updet barunya.  
sebelumnya mau minta maaf ya..  
2 chap sebelumnya aku ga kasih pembatas di fic'a, jadi maaf kalau fic kemarin membingungkan saat dibaca hehe..  
Happy reading ! :)  
ditunggu ya review kalian :)

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke X Ino**

**~Chapter 3~**

"Ino-chan, mengapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Hinata sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Ino, "Kita akan terlambat kalau kau masih belum selesai"

"Aku datang" ujar Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sambil memakai parfum, lalu mengambil tas miliknya yang tergeletak di sofa lalu kembali bercermin sejenak.

"Ino-chan tidak berubah ya, hehe.." ucap Hinata terkekeh melihat Ino.

Ino memutuskan untuk memakai dress starpless di atas lutut berwarna soft purple, rambutnya dicepol dengan beberapa juntai rambut yang disisakan yang menambah elegan gaya Ino saat itu. Wajah Ino juga memakai make up tipis yang semakin menonjolkan kecantikan alami milik Ino.

Hinata pun tampak tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya akan penampilan Ino.

"Ino-chan , kau tampak menawan hari ini.." puji Hinata tulus.

Ino tersipu dipuji oleh temannya itu, "Arigato Hina-chan, kau juga tidak kalah menawan kok .." puji Ino kembali.

"Mom ! kapan kita berangkat ?" Tanya Nami tidak sabaran, saat itu Nami juga tidak kalah menawan dengan sang Ibu, ia memakai dress soft pink dengan pita dibagian dadanya, rambut pirang Nami digerai dan dihias oleh flower crown miliknya.

-LMLSN-

Sasuke merasa bosan. Ia sudah setengah jam lamanya di tempat itu, menghabiskan waktunya dengan minum dan berbincang-bincang singkat dengan beberapa kenalan bisnis kakaknya lalu minum lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Acaranya bahkan belum dimulai. Sasuke mengitari tempat itu, banyak orang disana terdapat beberapa anggota keluarga Uchiha, kolega bisnis dan beberapa orang yang tidak Sasuke kenal. Namun walau begitu, Sasuke tak ingin banyak mengajak berbincang orang-orang disana, moodnya sedang jelek hari ini. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali meminum wine yang ke-10 nya sekarang, sungguh ia sangat bosan.

"hey, Sasuke.." sapa Itachi datang menghampiri adiknya itu, "disini kau rupanya.."

"hm? Kau mencariku?" Tanya Sasuke

"begitulah, maaf tidak menemani mu dari awal kau datang tadi, banyak yang harus kuurus dan banyak kolega bisnis yang perlu kuajak berbincang barusan.." Jelas Itachi sekaligus meminta maaf.

"bagaimana ? kau menikmati acaranya?" Tanya Itachi kembali.

"Acaranya menarik namun nampaknya aku sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik, entahlah.." jawab Sasuke.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hana yang melihat Sasuke dan Itachi sedang berbincang akhirnya turut bergabung dengan perbincangan kedua kakak adik tersebut.

Hana menyapa suaminya dengan mengecup ringan pipi Itachi, dan Hana juga tidak lupa menyapa adik iparnya "Hai Sasuke, Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat kurang sehat?" sapa Hana.

"entahlah, mungkin ini karena mood ku saat ini saja yang sedang tidak baik, banyak yang sedang kupikirkan.." balas Sasuke.

"Apa Karin merepotkanmu sampai-sampai kau seperti ini?" canda Itachi.

"Ita-kun, tidak kah kau dengar apa kata adikmu barusan? moodnya sedang tidak baik, jangan bercanda seperti itu ita-kun.." Hana menegur candaan Itachi dengan serius.

Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut melihat istrinya sangat perhatian dengan adiknya, Itachi pun merangkul pundak Hana dengan mesra, "Ah aku hanya bercanda Hana-chan.." ucap Itachi mesra.

Pemandangan yang indah sekaligus menyakitkan untuk Sasuke, disaat kakaknya berbahagia dengan kakak iparnya, ia hanya menjadi penonton dari dua sejoli itu. Tidak ingin mengganggu kemesraan mereka lebih lanjut, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pamit lalu pergi menyusuri taman yang terdapat di luar restoran itu.

-LMLSN-

"Selamat datang" ucap pelayan restoran dengan sopan menyambut kedatangan Ino , Hinata dan para tamu lainnya.

"Ino-chan, ayo ikut aku, aku akan mengenalkan dirimu pada Hana-nee, pemilik restoran baru ini.." ajak Hinata dengan Akira di gendongannya.

Ino pun tanpa ragu mengikuti Hinata , yakin bahwa Nami masih bersama dengannya saat itu.

"Hina-chan, kau datang rupanya.." sapa Hana yang saat itu sudah sendiri karena ditinggal Itachi sebentar.

"Hana-nee, terimah kasih atas undangannya, Sayang sekali Shino-kun tidak dapat ikut hari ini, oh iya karena Shino-kun tak bisa hadir, sebagai gantinya aku mengajak temanku untuk datang, kau tidak apa kan?" Ucap Hinata.

"Tentu saja" ujar Hana tersenyum tulus, "Hai , aku Hana" Hana menyapa Ino dengan ramah sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino.

"Hai, Aku Yamanaka Ino, senang bertemu dengamu Hana-san" Ino tersenyum sopan sambil membalas uluran tangan Hana. Entah karena apa, Ino merasa wajah Hana terlihat tidak asing baginya.

Hana juga tampak memerhatikan Ino dengan saksama, sepertinya Hana juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Ino, "Kau terlihat familiar, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Hana.

"Aku juga ingin bertanya seperti itu padamu, aku merasa familiar dengan wajahmu Hana-san, hahaha.." balas Ino, "Mungkin dulu kita sempat bertemu.." tambah Ino.

"Dan ini putriku, Yamanaka Nami.." ucap Ino bermaksud memperkenalkan Nami yang dipikirnya sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Ino tidak mendapati Nami didekatnya, Ino mendadak panik.

**"Nami?"**

-LMLSN-

**SASUKE's POV**

Aku benar-benar butuh udara segar, melihat Itachi-Hana bermesraan seperti itu tak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Melihat Itachi-Hana malah semakin membuatku teringat kembali akan _saat itu_. Naruto benar , Aku tak boleh memikirkannya terus-terusan seperti ini.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, daerah taman tak begitu ramai didatangi oleh tamu-tamu undangan saat itu. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku, yang berada di taman rata-rata adalah pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang sedang bermesraan satu sama lain. Pemandangan ini membuatku semakin terlihat tragis, seandainya aku membawa kekasihku kemari saat ini.

Aku bahkan hampir lupa kalau aku sudah memiliki Karin sebagai kekasihku, hal itu, aku segera menelpon Karin, namun tidak ada jawaban, lalu kucoba lagi tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Tak mau terlarut dengan suasana yang ditimbulkan oleh sejoli-sejoli disana, aku pun kembali beranjak menuju area bermain anak-anak yang disediakan di taman itu.

Sempurna, keadaan taman bermain anak sore itu sedang sepi, aku pun mendudukan diriku disalah satu ayunan disana. Aku tidak biasanya seperti ini, apalagi melihat banyak pasangan kekasih, membuatku semakin merasa kesepian, entahlah.

_Apa aku bertambah tua sehingga aku memikirkan hal-hal macam itu? Kapan aku akan menemukan yang seperti_ _dirinya_?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mengusir pemikiranku tentang dirinya. Aku frustasi, rasanya aku ingin meninju diriku sendiri. Tak kusangka, aku seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa menjadi sefrustasi ini hanya karena masalah percintaan macam ini.

"Arghh!" Aku mengerang frustasi.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara tawa yang nampaknya menertawakan tingkah konyolku, sepertinya suara ini milik anak-anak.

Aku menoleh keasal suara itu, dan ternyata disana telah berdiri anak perempuan berpakaian dress pink dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang dihiasi bando bunga serta bola mata biru gelap yang menatapku polos.

Aku rasa aku benar-benar gila, sekarang aku seperti melihat bentuk mini dari _perempuan _itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kembali mengusir pikiran-pikiran anehku yang mulai berdatangan kembali.

"Hai.." sapaku, namun gadis itu tidak membalas sapaanku itu, _aneh_.

"Halo.." sapaku kembali dengan sedikit senyuman, namun anak itu masih tak merespon, anak itu malah menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Aku semakin heran dibuatnya, apakah ada kotoran di wajahku ?

"Halo gadis kecil yang cantik.." sapaku dengan menambahkan sedikit pujian, berharap dengan begini anak itu akan membalas sapaanku.

Anak itu lantas tersenyum mendengar pujian dariku tadi. Aku sempat terkagum melihat senyuman anak tersebut, senyuman yang juga dimiliki oleh _perempuan_ itu.

Anak ini semakin terlihat mirip dengan _dirinya_.

"Kenapa kau disini sendirian ? dimana orang tua mu ?" tanyaku mencoba terdengar seramah mungkin.

"di dalam restoran" jawabnya padaku masih dengan tatapan yang menyelidik.

Aku tidak tahu ingin berkata apa lagi, berurusan dengan anak kecil bukanlah keahlianku. Aku khawatir anak itu akan menangis jika kutanya lebih lagi, jadi aku hanya balas menatapnya saat ini, namun tiba-tiba anak itu mendekat padaku dan memeluk diriku dengan erat.

Tentu saja aku terkejut dibuatnya, namun kata yang keluar dari mulut anak ini membuatku semakin terkejut.

_"Daddy!"_ ujar anak itu masih dengan pelukan eratnya.

"D-daddy?" tanyaku meyakinkan dengan suara sedikit tercegat.

_"Ya, Daddy I miss you.."_ ucapnya kembali menatapku , kali ini dengan senyuman cerianya.

Aku terpana melihat wajah anak itu, anak ini _sangat mirip_ dengan _perempuan_ tersebut.

-LMLSN-

**INO's POV**

_Nami, dimana kau?_

Aku panik karena Nami tidak bersama denganku. Aku langsung berpamitan sebentar pada Hinata dan Hana untuk mencari Nami. Hana dan Hinata pun terlihat panik dan membantuku mencari Nami di tempat itu.

Aku mengelilingi seluruh ruangan namun tak dapat menemukan Nami.

_Ayo Ino, berpikirlah dengan tenang..  
Pikirkan dimana tempat favorit Nami yang mungkin saja Nami datangi saat ini.._

Ah ! taman bermain anak, aku harus mengecek tempat itu.

Aku segera beranjak keluar menuju tempat bermain anak yang terdapat disana.

Aku bernafas lega kali ini ternyata dugaanku benar, Nami ternyata berada disana, akhirnya aku menemukannya.

Saat itu Nami terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang berjongkok membelakangi diriku jadi aku tak tahu siapa pemuda tersebut.

"Nami..!" panggilku langsung.

Nami melihat kearah padaku dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah mungilnya.

"Mom, look ! I've found Daddy!" teriak Nami padaku.

_Tidak mungkin.  
_Aku tercegat dan mematung disana.

Pemuda yang bersama dengan Nami pun menoleh, Nami benar-benar menemukan Daddy nya.

**SASUKE's POV**

Aku terdiam karena masih heran dengan panggilan 'Daddy' anak ini kepadaku.

"Nami !" terdengar panggilan dari belakangku.

_Suara itu._

"Mom, look ! I've found Daddy!" balas anak yang bernama Nami itu.

_Mom? Mungkinkah anak ini.._

Untuk meyakinkan diriku, akupun menoleh melihat siapa perempuan yang sedang berbicara dengan Nami.

Wanita yang selama ini menghantui pikiranku kali ini benar-benar berdiri di hadapanku.  
Aku terdiam, dan nampaknya _orang itu _juga kaget melihat diriku.

_Ino_

Ia sangat menawan malam ini, wajahnya, rambut pirangnya, dan terutama bola mata aquamarine yang sedang menatapku saat ini.

Aku sangat merindukannya.

Seandainya aku bisa berlari memeluk erat tubuhnya sekarang.

Ia telah kembali.  
Perempuan yang bersamaku 5 tahun yang lalu.  
Yang telah menderita karena diriku.

_Yamanaka Ino._

_~To be continue~_

Sekian chap 3 nya..  
Thanks for reading, Godbless :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hay kalian yang sudah nunggu lamaaaa banget, trims banget yah kalian rela nungguin saya updet sampai selama ini, trims juga buat yang uda dukung n support lewat PM n Review.

semoga chapter ini bisa membayar kesalahan saya karena telah lama updatenya, Thanks :D

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Paring : SasukeXIno**

**~Chapter 4~**

**-SASUKE's POV-**

"Halo?" Ucapku mengangkat panggilan ponsel ku, hari itu adalah sehari setelah malam pertemuanku dengan Ino.

"Teme ! cepat datang, kami semua sudah tiba di Bar, jangan membuat kami menunggu lebih lama.." Sahut Naruto dari seberang sana.

"Ya,ya.. Aku sedang bersiap-siap, bersabarlah sebentar.." Ujar ku mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Saat ini aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi menuju tempat biasa kami berkumpul, aku telah berjanji akan menemui mereka dan menceritakan kepada mereka sebuah berita besar.

Sebelum akhirnya aku beranjak pergi, lagi-lagi aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

**-Flashback-**

Aku menatap lekat bola mata biru milik wanita yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapanku, Ia pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Malam ini Ino mengenakan dress berwarna ungu, hal ini lantas membuatku tersenyum dalam hati mengingat betapa Ino sangat menyukai warna ungu. Rambutnya dicepol satu, memperlihatkan tengkuknya yang putih. Ia sangat menawan dan selalu menawan. Entah mengapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berubah dari sosok Ino, namun apapun itu perubahan tersebut membuat Ino semakin cantik. Aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti memujinya.

Kurasakan ada sedikit sentuhan lembut pada tanganku, ternyata itu adalah tangan mungil milik gadis cilik yang Ino panggil Nami. Nami menarik tanganku dan menuntunku menuju tempat Ino berdiri. Saat jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, aku menghentikan gerakan kakiku. Aku tak dapat mendekat lagi karena aku tahu, saat nanti aku di dekatnya aku takkan bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak memeluknya.

"H-hey.." sapa ku dengan suara sedikit bergetar berusaha mengawali pembicaraan kami.

Baiklah, aku sadar aku pasti terlihat bodoh sekarang.

"Sasuke" ucap Ino.

Mendengar namaku keluar dari bibir tipisnya, membuatku merasakan sensasi aneh. Sebuah sensasi yang sudah lama tak kurasakan.

"Mom, ini Daddy" sela Nami dengan suara cerianya.

Ino nampak berdehem sejenak untuk mengusir kecanggungan, dan sampai saat ini pun aku masih bingung mengapa anak bernama Nami ini terus memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Daddy'.

_Apakah mungkin?_  
Muncul banyak kemungkinan di pikiranku yang tentunya menuntut untuk segera dipecahkan.

"sebentar" ujar Ino kepadaku sembari membawa Nami menjauh. Kulihat Ino membisikan sesuatu kepada Nami.

"Nami-chan" terdengar suara wanita yang memanggil dari kejauhan. Penasaran dengan si pemilik suara, aku pun menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

_Hinata? Aku harus menceritakan ini pada Naruto._

Hinata berlari ke tempat kami dengan seorang anak lelaki yang tampak tertidur pulas di gendongan nya.

"oh? Oh.." Hinata tampak terkejut saat melihat kami bertiga.

Hinata, wanita ini tidak berubah masih saja polos seperti dulu. Seandainya ku ajak Naruto ikut denganku malam ini, mereka pasti akan bertemu.

"Hina-chan, bisakah kutitip Nami sebentar denganmu?" pinta Ino yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Hinata. Nami pun menurut dan pergi dengan Hinata , meninggalkan aku dengan Ino berdua.

"Jadi.."

"Jadi.."

Ucap kami bersamaan.  
Hal ini membuat suasana yang sudah canggung menjadi semakin parah, _Sial_.

"Hey Sasuke, sudah lama tidak bertemu.." sapa Ino dengan santai, berbanding terbalik denganku yang mati-matian menahan degup jantung.

"bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya Ino kembali.

_Kabarku? Hidupku buruk semenjak kau pergi menghilang begitu saja ,bodoh !_  
seandainya aku mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tempatku bekerja masih sama dan aku masih.. sendiri" sahutku dengan sedikit ragu di bagian akhir karena pada kenyataannya aku memang tidak sendiri lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku balik.

_Kemana saja dirimu selama 5 tahun ini? Kau tahu ? aku mencarimu kemana-mana._

Ino tersenyum tipis, "Kabarku baik, aku.." Ino berhenti sejenak.

"k-kami baru pindah kemari 3 bulan yang lalu.." Lanjut Ino.

_Kami? Mungkinkah Ino telah berkeluarga ?_

Tebak ku didalam hati yang jujur saja aku harap merupakan tebakan yang salah.

"Maksud mu ? Kau dan..?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Aku dan Nami"

"Hanya kalian berdua?" Tanya ku meyakinkan , berharap Ino mengiyakan nya. Dan sepertinya Tuhan mendengar doaku, Ino menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nami itu putri mu kan?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat topik tentang Nami yang sedari tadi membuatku penasaran.

"Ya, Nami itu putriku" jawab Ino tanpa memandangku.

"lalu? Mengapa ia memanggilku….. 'Daddy' ? " akhirnya pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulutku.

"Sasuke.."

Ino tampak ragu, namun akhirnya melanjutkan **"Kau adalah Ayah Nami.."**

**-INO's POV**-

_Aku merindukannya.  
_Perkataan itulah yang terus membayang-bayangi benakku selama kami duduk di ayunan ini.

Tidak seperti yang kuduga, ternyata Sasuke dengan lega menerima keberadaan Nami. Aku ingat senyuman tulusnya ketika kuberitahu bahwa ia adalah Ayah Nami.

Aku bahkan menawarkan kepadanya untuk mengikuti Tes DNA jika memang ia tak percaya kalau Nami adalah putrinya, namun ia tak menjawab melainkan masih asik tersenyum sendiri akan berita yang barusan ia dengar.

Aku sekali lagi kembali menata perasaanku. Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri , ketika aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, aku hanya akan memberitahukannya tentang Nami, Sasuke boleh bertanya apa saja tentang Nami, tidak lebih.

Jujur aku sangat rindu padanya, namun aku tak boleh memperlihatkan perasaanku padanya, aku tidak boleh mengulangi _kesalahanku_.

Aku telah memaafkan Sasuke atas apa yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu, Aku baik-baik saja. Namun, yang tak dapat kulupakan adalah rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat itu, dan aku benar-benar tak ingin hal itu terulang lagi.

Kami menikmati suasana tenang mala mini. Malam ini begitu indah untuk kami berdua, atau setidaknya untukku. Setelah ini, aku sudah tak tahu akan bagaimana, apa yang akan terjadi, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Sasuke dengan Nami, denganku, dan semuanya. Jujur, aku tak menyangka kalau semuanya akan begitu cepat terjadi.

"Boleh aku menemuinya?" Tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Tentu" ujarku, lalu aku mengambil selembar kertas dan pulpen lalu menuliskan alamat rumah kami.

"Nami ada kelas di hari Senin,Rabu dan Jumat. Ia anak yang periang, kau harus melihatnya ketika ia memakai seragam, ia sangat imut.." Aku berkata dengan riang, dan tanpa sadar tersenyum padanya. Sasuke terpana menatapku, menyadari hal itu aku segera kembali terdiam.

_Kendalikan dirimu Ino !_

Tak lama kemudian, Nami muncul entah darimana, dengan Hinata dan Akira yang tertidur di gendongan ibunya.

"Uhm, Ino-chan.. Aku akan menunggumu di mobil" Ujar Hinata meninggalkan kami bertiga di taman itu lalu tampak berpamitan dengan Sasuke di sebelah ku. Kami sama-sama terdiam saat ini, dan Sasuke hanya menatap Nami dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kuartikan.

"Ayah?" panggil Nami lembut dengan suara lucunya, "Ayah sudah ingat sama Nami?"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos keluar dari mulut Nami, aku menepuk ringan dahiku. Aku baru ingat, sebelumnya aku berbohong pada Nami kalau ayahnya adalah seorang yang pelupa seperti (1)Dory sehingga ia lupa kalau ia telah memiliki seorang putri. Dan aku juga belum menjelaskan kebohonganku ini pada Sasuke. _Duh_.

Namun kurasa Sasuke mengerti, buktinya sekarang ia tampak berjongkok dihadapan Nami untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Nami.

"Nami" ucap Sasuke dengan suara bergetar,"Boleh Ayah memelukmu?"

Nami menutup jarak di antara mereka, tangan mungil nya memeluk erat lelaki didepannya itu, "Daddy!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, berusaha menahan airmata yang sudah terbendung di ujung mata ku. Rasanya sangat bahagia melihat mereka, sampai-sampai aku terharu seperti ini. Akhirnya putri kecilku bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.

Mereka masih terus berpelukan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum aku merasakan getaran pada Handphone ku.

"ya Hinata?"

"Ino-chan, maafkan aku tapi kita harus segera pulang... aku menerima panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit"

"ehm baiklah"

"Maaf Sasuke, aku dan Nami harus kembali sekarang, Hinata menerima panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit" ujarku kepada sepasang Ayah anak di hadapanku.

Dapat kulihat rasa kecewa terpatri di wajah Sasuke, bahkan Nami mulai melancarkan pandangan memohonnya padaku.

"Jangan khawatir Nami, kau masih bisa bertemu dengan Daddy mu kok.." ucapku sambil menarik lembut tangan Nami untuk mengikutiku. Mendengar itu, mendadak saja raut 2 manusia berbeda umur didepanku itu berubah menjadi senang.

_Like Father , Like Daughter._

"Benarkah ? kapan ?" Tanya Nami antusias.

"Besok.." jawab Sasuke semangat, "Atau mungkin Lusa ? Atau Senin ?"

"Ehm itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan Ino.." Tambah Sasuke cepat sambil menatapku dengan pandangan _puppy eyes _miliknya.

_Aku rindu pandangan itu._

"Lusa, tepatnya hari Minggu.. kau boleh mengunjungi kami.. Ehm maksudku Nami.." ucapku terburu-buru, sadar bahwa yang ingin ditemui Sasuke adalah Nami,bukan aku, hanya Nami.

Menyadari kesalahanku, Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

_Apa-apaan dia, masih bisa meledek diriku seperti itu_.

Selanjutnya, Sasuke berpamitan dengan Nami dengan mengecup ringan dahi Nami. Aku yang memandangi mereka hanya tersenyum tipis, bahagia melihat putriku bahagia.

Akhirnya aku dan Nami berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di taman itu, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggilku dari belakang, "Ino.."

"Ya?" aku menoleh ke tempatnya berada.

"Terima kasih" Sasuke tersenyum, semakin memamerkan ketampanannya yang membuat membuat kaki ku terasa lemas dan wajah ku merah padam.

_Arggght! Kenapa harus tersenyum segala._

"S-sama-sama Sasuke.." balasku segera berangsur dari tempat itu.

**-End of INO's POV-**

**-End of Flashback-**

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dengan raut muka cerah , tidak seperti biasanya.

"_Aku tak sabar melihat reaksi mereka.."_ ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Hey ! lihat siapa yang datang ?" ucap Kiba semangat, menyambut Sasuke yang saat itu baru memasuki Bar.

"Oi Teme, kenapa lama sekali ? aku bahkan telah menghabiskan 2 kaleng bir saat menunggumu.." ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Apa berita besar yang ingin kau ceritakan ?" Tanya Sai, salah satu teman dekat Sasuke yang selalu tampak tenang .

"Nanti akan ku ceritakan, tidakkah kalian ingin bersenang-senang dulu?" sahut Sasuke

"kami sudah cukup bersenang-senang saat menunggumu, bodoh.." ujar Naruto yang sepertinya sudah sedikit mabuk.

"Hey, dimana Shikamaru?" Tanya Sasuke menyadari absennya Shikamaru, si Pemalas Jenius itu.

"Shika pergi menemani Temari ke rumah orang tuanya di Suna.." Jawab Kiba

"sepertinya Shikamaru akan menjadi yang pertama yang akan menikah di antara kita" tambah Kiba.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, namun ia tentunya bahagia mendengar berita ini. Di antara mereka berlima, Shikamaru memang sosok yang paling dewasa dalam menjalani hidupnya. Wajar saja jika Shikamaru yang akan melepas masa bujangnya pertama kali, bahkan pasangan Shikamaru juga merupakan perempuan yang umurnya lebih tua 3 tahun diatasnya.

"hey jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, apa 'Berita Besar' mu , hmm ?" ucap Naruto yang sudah penasaran sembari menikmati minuman miliknya.

"baiklah, jadi.." Sasuke berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kemarin malam, aku bertemu dengan Hinata.."

Raut wajah Naruto sontak menegang mendengar nama Hinata disebut.

"dan aku bertemu dengan Ino.."

Kali ini Kiba tersedak camilan yang sedang dimakannya.

"Kau bertemu dengan mereka?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"ya, dan selain itu aku juga bertemu Nami.."

"Siapa Nami?" Tanya Sai.

"Putri Ino.." sahut Sasuke seadanya.

"APA?" Ucap Kiba dan Naruto serentak, terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Teme? Kau tidak ap.." ucapan Naruto disela oleh Sasuke.

"dan Aku telah menjadi seorang Ayah sekarang." Lanjut Sasuke dengan senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"ini gila.." ucap Naruto mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Sasuke tentang statusnya sebagai 'Ayah' .

Berita 'Besar' ini nampaknya terlalu 'Besar' untuk dicerna oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan nya.

"Hinata? Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Kau bertemu denganya bukan?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Naruto. Sasuke sangat mengerti bahwa Naruto sendiri sampai saat ini masih belum bisa melupakan cinta lamanya itu, sama seperti dirinya.

"hmm? Kau harus melihatnya sendiri.."

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam dimana sepasang sahabat ini bernostalgia dengan masa lalu mereka.

~To Be Continued~

Duh, maaf lama update nya yaa *sujudsembah*

Saya ada kendala baru nih pas mau upload chap ini, ternyata sekarang situs ud gabisa dibuka lagi di browser laptop saya, jadi ya benar-benar repot.  
Kalau ada yang punya solusi, boleh bantu saya yaa.. hehe

Sekian chap4 nya, maaf telat n mengecewakan ya , RnR ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasukeXIno**

**~chapter 5~**

**-INO's POV-**

_Fiuh, lelahnya hari ini.  
_Setelah seharian menemani Hinata, akhirnya aku dan Nami tiba di rumah kami. Segera saja aku membantu Nami berganti baju , mencuci kaki dan menyikat gigi setelah itu aku menuntun Nami menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

"Mom, Daddy datang kan besok ?" Tanya Nami ketika sudah berbaring di kasur kecilnya.

"Iya Nami, Nami tidak perlu khawatir ya.." balasku lembut sambil mengelus rambut pirang miliknya. "Nah sekarang Nami tidur kalau ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Daddy besok, oke ?"

"Hoaam, oke mom, Goodnight" ucap Nami tersenyum padaku lalu mengecup pipiku.

Aku pun membalas kecupan Nami di pipi chubbynya, lalu membenarkan posisi selimut Nami.

Saat kembali ke kamar ku, aku kembali memikirkan pertemuan kami dengan Sasuke kemarin.

_Semua sudah berlalu Ino…  
_Aku menegur diriku sendiri. Pertemuan itu seakan membuka harapan untuk hubungan kami.

_Tidak boleh.  
_Ya, aku tidak boleh berharap atau lebih tepatnya _aku tidak mau_. Hal bodoh jika aku kembali berharap padanya hanya Karena percakapan singkat kemarin, lagipula aku tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana Sasuke sekarang ini. Hanya sebatas mengetahui tempatnya bekerja tak berarti apa-apa bukan?

_Selain itu_, Aku tidak ingin membuka luka lama di masa lalu. Walaupun pertemuan itu pada akhirnya mempertemukan Nami dengan Sasuke, di sisi lain pertemuan tersebut seakan membuka luka lama di masa lalu kami.

**-Flashback-**

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk ku.

Pertama, kaki terkilir dan percayalah sakitnya sungguh tak tertahankan, ini semua karena _heels_ bodoh milikku itu_, Arrrggh! _

Aku berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah ku, sendirian. Jika kau bertanya tentang alasannya , itu karena hari ini Hinata menolak untuk mengantarku pulang dan hal ini merupakan alasan kedua mengapa hari ku sial.

Bukan, bukan karena Hinata yang menolak mengantarku. Tidak mungkin seorang Hinata membiarkan temannya berada dalam kesulitan seperti ini, _kecuali _Hinata bertengkar dengan orang tersebut. Yup, Aku bertengkar dengan Hinata, sial bukan ?

Ketiga, hari ini Yuka, salah seorang pasien yang kuaanggap sebagai adik sendiri meninggal dunia. Keempat, hari ini adalah ulang tahun ayahku dan ia menyuruhku dan kakakku Deidara untuk pergi mengunjunginya di US secepat mungkin.

Dan, apakah aku sudah bilang bahwa sudah 3 minggu lamanya aku tidak berbicara dengan Sasuke? Ya inilah bagian terburuknya.

Sasuke adalah teman karibku dan disaat seperti inilah biasanya ia akan datang menghiburku. Sasuke akan berusaha menghiburku dengan cara teraneh sekalipun. Orang-orang mungkin tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan pembawaannya yang tenang ternyata sangat gemar melakukan hal-hal bodoh saat bersamaku.

Jika kau bertanya dimana Sasuke sekarang? Jawabanya tentu sedang bersenang-senang dengan Sakura.  
Aku tersenyum getir membayangkan apa saja yang mungkin sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. Menonton ? Makan malam bersama ? atau mungkin sedang bermanja-manjahan satu sama lain? Oh sungguh aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

_Sial!  
_Seakan belum puas dengan semua yang telah menimpaku, mendadak saja hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi tubuhku yang kelelahan sekarang.

_Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!  
_Aku menangis, frustasi dan putus asa. Bukan frustasi kepada hujan, lebih tepatnya frustasi kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke sahabatku sendiri, namun disaat bersamaan aku juga yang telah membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bersama. Akulah yang menghindarinya, namun aku juga yang sekarang merindukannya. Aku rindu berbicara denganya.

Sekarang aku tidak tahu apakah aku dan Sasuke bisa akrab seperti dulu lagi ?

Aku kesepian, aku tak bisa menemui Hinata disaat hubungan kami dalam keadaan seperti ini, Ayahku menetap di US, Dei-nii sedang keluar kota, dan Sasuke tentu bukanlah pilihan.

Aku yakin saat ini aku tentu tampak seperti perempuan bodoh yang berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang sambil menangis serta badan yang sudah basah kuyup diguyur oleh air hujan. Beberapa orang disana tampak memperhatikanku secara diam, namun aku tak peduli. Saat ini aku hanya ingin menangis dan menangis.

Saat aku hampir mencapai rumahku, aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang menunggu di tengah halaman rumahku dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup terguyur hujan sama sepertiku.

_Sasuke?  
_Aku kira awalnya aku sedang berhalusinasi, namun saat aku sudah berdiri cukup dekat dengannya, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sedang berdiri dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celananya tak peduli dengan hujan yang terus turun mengenai tubuhnya.

_Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apakah dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura dan ingin meminta pertolonganku? Lagi?  
_Aku menarik nafas sejenak, lalu berjalan melewatinya seakan ia tak ada disini. Aku tentu ingin berbicara dengannya, tapi aku sadar batasanku ,saat ini Sasuke adalah milik Sakura.

"Hey!" Tegur Sasuke.

Aku tak menanggapinya dan tetap berjalan menuju pintu rumahku.

"Hey Ino.." kali ini ia menarik lenganku dan memutar tubuhku sehingga kami berhadap-hadapan sekarang.

"Tidakkah kau mendengarku?" tanyanya.

Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin melarikan diri dari posisiku sekarang, tapi tentu itu akan membuatku terlihat bodoh di matanya.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau pembohong yang buruk.."

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa masih menanyakannya ?" balasku dengan suara sinis dan berharap dengan ini ia menyerah dan segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam.

Sasuke berdehem sejenak, "aku menunggumu seharian, kau kemana saja?"

Aku tak menjawab dan menghindari tatapannya.

"dan lihat diriku, aku kehujanan menunggumu.."

Sekali lagi aku tak membalas ucapannya.

"Kalau aku sampai sakit, kau harus bertanggung jawab Ino" canda Sasuke dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Apakah aku memintamu untuk menungguku ? Hah !? Jika kau sakit itu urusanmu, bukan urusanku !" Aku membentaknya.

Senyumnya lenyap berganti raut khawatir, "Kau ada masalah?"

Kami berdua bukanlah tipikal yang suka membentak , kecuali jika kami benar-benar dalam keadaan frustasi, seperti keadaanku saat ini contohnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, kau sendiri ? apa yang kau inginkan ?" Tanyaku menahan emosi yang terus bergejolak didalam.

"**Aku ingin melihatmu"** jawabnya, yang sempat membuatku sedikit terkejut.

Aku memutar mataku bosan, "kau tahu ? aku tidak peduli, permisi.."

Aku baru ingin meneruskan langkahku namun Sasuke menghalangi jalanku, "Apa masalahmu?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Lalu kenapa kau terus menghindar dariku?" Nada bicara Sasuke berubah, kurasa Sasuke sendiri sudah kesal.

"Aku tak menghindar.."

"benarkah? Kalau begitu, makan malam denganku?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak berselera.."

"Kenapa tidak?" Sasuke mulai menginterogasiku.

"sudah kubilang aku sedang tak berselera , bodoh ! Tidak bisakah kau pulang sekarang !? Kembali sana ke pacarmu !"

_Duh, Sekarang kau menambah rumit masalahmu sendiri Ino._

Senyuman jahil sekali lagi kembali tersungging di wajah Sasuke, "Sakura ? kau cemburu padanya ?"

"Apakah aku ada mengatakan kalau aku cemburu? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu ?" Aku mengelak sebisa mungkin.

"**Karena aku memang ingin kau cemburu , Aku ingin kau peduli !"**

_Gotcha! Kali ini Sasuke benar-benarberhasil membuatku bingung akan menjawab apa._

Aku benar-benar tidak peduli lagi kali ini, tanpa berpikir panjang aku berkata, "Baiklah kalau kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya, IYA! Aku marah padamu, Kenapa!? Karena aku cemburu, kau puas sekarang?"

Sasuke tak membalas perkataanku, namun matanya terus menatapku.

"Kenapa diam saja !? Kehabisan kata-kata ? Sasuke, aku akan memberitahumu yang sebenarnya**, Aku membencimu !** Aku sangat membencimu karena kau tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Sebentar kau dekat denganku, lalu tak lama kau pergi lagi dan kemudian kembali lagi. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu seorang. Kau tidak memerdulikan perasaan orang-orang di sekitarmu, perasaanku ! Kau menyakiti perasaan seseorang tanpa kau sadari sendiri!" ucapku mengeluarkan segalanya .

"Kau sadar kau telah menyakitiku?" ucapku dengan suara berbisik.

Sasuke sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, sekarang giliranku. Kau tahu ? aku tak mengerti apa mau mu ! sebentar kau tertawa bersamaku, kemudian kau marah padaku. Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang ? kenapa tidak sebelumnya? Apakah kau perlu menghindariku? Apakah kau pernah memikirkan posisiku saat kau menghindariku selama ini? Pernakah? Kau bilang seakan-akan aku ini egois, tapi tak sadarkah dirimu ? kau sendiri telah menyakitiku ! kupikir kita teman"

"Itu masalahku, kau dan aku adalah **teman**!" balasku.

"Aku pun sama, aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu"

"Wow" hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirku setelah mendengar perkataanya, hati ku benar-benar hancur saat itu juga. Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Aku semakin merasa lelah, aku tidak kuat lagi. Perkataannya sangat menyakitiku, apakah hubungan kami benar-benar akan selesai seperti ini?

Aku menutupi mulutku dengan tanganku, berusaha menahan isakan yang akan keluar.

_Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis di depannya._

Sasuke berjalan mempersempit jarak diantara kami, "Singkirkan tanganmu!" perintahnya.

Aku tak menjawab, bahkan aku tak berani melihatnya. Lalu aku merasakan tangan Sasuke mencengkeram tanganku, melepasnya dari mulutku dan seketika itu juga aku merasakan bibir Sasuke menekan bibirku.

Ya, Sasuke menciumku, ciuman pertamaku.

Kami saling berpagutan beberapa saat, aku dapat merasakan tangannya di pinggangku, mendekapku dengan erat.

_Mungkinkah ini mimpi?_

Merasakan pasokan udara yang semakin menipis, kami pun menyudahinya.

"Barusan itu?" aku membisikan kebingunganku akan ciuman yang barusan kami lakukan. Tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di pinggangku berpindah menyentuh wajahku.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu Ino, Aku mencintaimu.." bisiknya di telingaku.

Kepalaku mendadak terasa pening mendengarnya, "Tapi, Sakura.."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan memutar matanya bosan, "itu yang ingin kujelaskan padamu beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi kau terus menghindariku. Kami tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa, aku berhenti mengejarnya setelah aku sadar kalau yang kucinta itu dirimu.." ucapnya dengan wajah yang merona. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti ini, Sasuke yang miskin emosi terlihat berbanding terbalik dengan biasanya.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kudengar, tanpa sadar aku kembali terisak.

"Apa sekarang ? Kenapa kau menangis? Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku" ujar Sasuke gemas menghadapi diriku yang entah mengapa sangat _cengeng_ hari ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal !?" ucapku di tengah isak tangisku, "Kau tidak merasakan bagaimana menderitanya diriku selama ini.."

"Kau sendiri yang menghindariku, bagaimana aku bisa tahu perasaanmu" Sasuke menyahutiku dengan sekenanya. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Aku membencimu.." ucapku menahan senyuman bahagiaku sembari memukuli dada bidangnya.

Sasuke lantas mendekapku kembali dan membisikkan, "Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang tadi didalam , hm ?"

**-End of Flashback-**

Aku tersenyum mengenang hari itu. Hari dimana kami sama-sama telah jujur dengan perasaan kami.

_Apa Sasuke mengingatnya juga ?_

Aku kembali termenung didalam kamarku. Sedikit demi sedikit membuka kembali tiap lembaran yang telah aku lewati bersama Sasuke dulu. Sampai akhirnya, aku teringat akan kenangan buruk itu, satu kenangan yang tak ingin kuingat kembali.

**-FlashBack-**

Walau cahaya matahari telah mengintip melalui sela-sela tirai kamarku, aku masih terbaring dengan tubuh polosku yang saat ini sedang didekap erat oleh Sasuke.

Aku menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih terlelap, bahkan disaat tidur pun dia masih terlihat tampan. Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan suara dengkuran yang lucu, membuat Sasuke terlihat sangat berlawanan dengan Sasuke yang biasanya. Aku pasti sangat beruntung berada di posisi ku saat ini. Kami sudah genap setengah tahun menjalin hubungan, dan walaupun Sasuke masih terlihat dingin namun percayalah dia sangat berbeda jika kami sudah berduaan.

"Sudah puas menatapi ketampananku ?" Tanya Sasuke yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah bangun.

"Cih, menggelikan.." tentu saja aku bohong, nyatanya aku memang menikmati pemandangan dari wajahnya barusan.

"Hey, cepat bangun, ini sudah hampir jam 9.." ujarku melepaskan dekapannya padaku.

"Kau membuatku kelelahan semalaman, beri aku waktu lagi.."

Jawaban yang Sasuke berikan sontak membuat wajahku merona malu membuatku teringat dengan apa yang kami lakukan semalaman.

"Bodoh, kau tak perlu membahasnya !" aku mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Aku mandi duluan , jika kau ingin menggunakan kamar mandi, pakai kamar mandi di depan.." ucapku.

Sebelum aku beranjak dari kasur, Sasuke menahan tanganku, "Tidak ingin mandi bersama?" tanyanya menggoda.

Wajahku kembali dibuat merona, dengan gemas aku meraih bantal dan membekap kepala Sasuke, "Jangan menggodaku Sasuke!"

Aku pun segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Dari dalam kamar mandi aku dapat mendengar umpatan Sasuke tentang perlakuan kasarku kepadanya barusan.

_Rasakan itu, siapa suruh menggodaku terus..  
_Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Saat aku sudah selesai dari ritual membersihkan diri, aku mendapati Sasuke sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi. Lalu aku melihat ada sepucuk mini memo yang tertempel di lemari bajuku.

_Aku ada urusan mendadak dan tak bisa menemanimu ke café hari ini  
maafkan aku..  
Nanti malam temui aku di café mu  
dan satu lagi..  
Selamat ulang tahun untukmu  
Sasuke._

Aku bahkan tak ingat kalau hari ini ulang tahunku, tak kusangka Sasuke yang selama ini cuek dan acuh tak acuh malah mengingatnya. Dulu saat kami berdua masih berteman baik, Sasukememang tak pernah lupa untuk mengucapkan selamat padaku namun dia selalu menjadi orang terakhir yang memberi ucapan padaku, berbeda dengan sekarang.

Aku tersenyum mendapat perlakuan manis darinya.

_Bzzt..Bzzt.._

Segera aku meraih Handphone ku yang bergetar diatas kasur.

"Happy Birthday Ino-chan!" ucap Hinata bersemangat dari seberang sana, walau suaranya masih terdengar lembut dan sangat kalem.

"Arigatou Hina-chan, kau orang kedua yang mengucapkannya hari ini.."

"benarkah? A-aku pikir aku yang pertama.." ujar Hinata dengan nada suara yang kecewa.

"Hahaha… kau kalah cepat dengan Sasuke, Hina-chan"

"ah Ino-chan pasti senang ya..?"

"Tentu, tapi aku juga senang kau telah mengucapkannya kok,hahaha… hari ini kau ada acara?"

"tidak ada , kenapa?"

"ke café ku yuk, aku ingin mentraktirmu dan yang lain hari ini…"

"apa aku boleh mengajak Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto? Ooohhh, Hina-chan sudah dewasa rupanya ya.." Aku menggoda Hinata , ternyata desas-desus kalau Hinata dan Naruto telah menjalin hubungan itu benar. Ah senangnya, mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi menurutku, Hinata yang pemalu dengan Naruto, si kuning tidak punya malu itu.

"Ino-chaaaaann, j-jangan meledek.." rajuk Hinata di seberang sana. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa merahnya wajah sahabatku yang satu itu.

"Gomen Hina-chan, kau sangat lucu sih.. hahaha.." aku masih terbahak menertawakan Hinata, aku rasa Tuhan akan menghukumku sebentar lagi karena menertawai Hinata.

"Baiklah Hina-chan, aku menunggu kedatanganmu dengan kekasihmu ya mala mini di café, jaa.." ucapku mengakhiri obrolan kami.

Aku menghubungi teman-teman dekatku yang lain, tak ada salahnya kan sesekali merayakan ulang tahun walau umurku sendiri sudah resmi 23 tahun hari ini. Kau tahu ? aku bahkan mengajak Sakura untuk datang hari ini. Dulu karena Sasuke hubungan kami memang sedikit meregang, namun setelah akhirnya aku dan Sasuke telah bersama sampai saat ini, Sakura juga sudah bisa menerimanya dan merestui hubungan kami. Toh,Sakura tetap sahabatku.

**-Skiptime-**

Malam sudah tiba, teman-teman dekatku sudah datang semua ke café ku.

"Ino-chan, ini hadiahmu.. Happy Birthday!" ucap Hinata memberikanku bingkisan ungu di tangannya.

"Terimakasih Hina-chan, kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini tahu.." ucapku sembari memeluk erat Hinata.

"Selamat ulang tahun Ino.." kali ini Naruto yang berbicara dengan cengiran khasnya. Dia merangkul Hinata dengan mesra dan lewat perilakunya itu , Naruto seakan berkata _"macam-macam dengannya, mati kau"_ kepada setiap laki-laki yang memerhatikan Hinata sang kekasih.

"Terimakasih neh Naruto…"

Kami bersama-sama menyantap dessert dan kopi yang telah disediakan waiter di café ku. Tidak banyak yang kami lakukan, hanya sekedar mengobrol tentang berbagai macam hal dan sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah Chouji dan Naruto .

Obrolan demi obrolan tak terasa telah membuat kami semua keseruan samai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau waktu sudah menunjuk pukul 11 malam. Chouji, Tenten, Shikamaru, dan Lee pun satu persatu pulang, menyebabkan café yang harusnya sudah tutup pukul 10 semakin sepi.

"Ino-chan, dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya daritadi.."

"Aku dan Naruto akan segera pulang, kau tidak apa sendiri?"

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menunggu disini, terima kasih Naruto, Hinata.."

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Teme jika kau mau Ino.." tawar Naruto.

"tidak, tak perlu.. aku akan menunggu disini saja" balasku tersenyum.

"B-baiklah Ino-chan, kau yakin kan?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

"I-iya Hina-chan, pulanglah.. Paman Hiashi akan membantai Naruto jika kau pulang lebih larut.." candaku.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkanku. Café sekarang benar-benar dalam keadaan sepi, hanya aku seorang. Para karyawan dan pelayan café juga telah pulang. Karena café ini milik kakakku, aku memegang kunci duplikat, jadi tidak perlu khawatir.

Aku terus menunggu kedatangan Sasuke, sampai tak terasa waktu hampir mencapai tengah malam, dan sampai saat ini Sasuke belum menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

_Mungkin aku harus menunggu di depan_, pikirku.

Aku keluar dari café dan setelah memastikan pintunya telah terkunci aku berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

_Fiuh, kemana dia seharian ini? Apa urusannya begitu banyak sampai-sampai lupa dengan janjinya? Payah.._

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku bosan, sesekali menendang kerikil-kerikil. Namun aku berhenti sejenak, dari kejauhan aku melihat mobil hitam yang mirip dengan milik Sasuke. Untuk memastikan, aku mencari plat nomor mobil tersebut dan dugaanku tepat, itu mobil Sasuke.

_Ah , akhirnya Sasuke datang ._

Moodku yang sudah buruk mendadak saja menjadi baik setelah melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Aku pun berjalan menuju mobil tersebut, bermaksud menghampiri Sasuke disana. Namun belum sempat aku melangkah, aku melihat Sasuke keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan seorang perempuan berambut pink.

_Pink? Sakura?  
Kenapa mereka bisa berduaan? Apa yang mereka lakukan?_

Aku ingat, hari ini aku juga mengundang Sakura untuk bergabung dengan acara ku. Dan aku baru sadar, 2 orang yang hari ini tidak hadir adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Wajarkah aku curiga?

Kulihat mereka tampak berbicara dengan serius, namun aku tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan macam apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sepertinya baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak sadar akan keberadaanku sekarang.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

Berlahan tapi pasti, aku melihat mereka saling berpelukan dengan mesra.

Sesak, dadaku terasa sesak melihat pemandangan ini. Air mataku yang sedari tadi kutahan saat menunggu Sasuke akhirnya tumpah ketika menyadari bahwa seharian ini aku hanya menungguinya bermesraan dengan Sakura.

_Kalian berdua sangat tega padaku, terutama kau Sasuke._

**-End of Flashback-**

Aku menitikan air mata, mengingat kembali momen yang meninggalkan sesak yang masih bertahan sampai saat ini.

Aku tidak membenci Sakura maupun Sasuke karena hal itu. Karena pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Mungkin memang dari awal aku yang menjadi penghalang untuk hubungan mereka berdua.

Dan bagaimana bisa aku terus membenci Sasuke ? Tanpanya aku takkan pernah memiliki Nami .

Ya, Nami satu-satunya alasan aku bisa terus bertahan sampai sekarang, bahkan aku bisa tampak sangat tegar saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke itu semua karena Nami, putri ku, putri kami.

Besok, aku dan Nami akan menemui Sasuke. Aku yakin Nami akan sangat senang menghabiskan waktunya seharian bersama Sasuke.

In the end, He'll only be Nami's Daddy, not the guy for me.

**-End of INO's POV-**

**-Sasuke's Place-**

Sasuke tampak risih di tempat kasurnya, ia sudah mencoba tidur sedari tadi namun tampaknya sampai saat ini masih belum membuahkan hasil.

Setelah seharian menceritakan banyak hal kepada teman-teman nya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya dibanding menginap di tempat Naruto seperti biasanya.

"_Ino, Nami, tunggu aku.." _Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Oh, ternyata si Uchiha bungsu ini tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan putrinya dan cinta lama nya besok.

Masih dengan senyuman terkulum, Sasuke masih terus berusaha mencari posisi yang bisa membuatnya cepat tertidur untuk segera memasuki hari esok.

_Kriiing!_

Handphone Sasuke bordering, dan masih dengan suasana hati yang bahagia Sasuke mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Sasuke?" Senyuman di wajah Sasuke berlahan pudar mendengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Karin..?"

~To be continued~

Sudah panjang ? hehe

Ini kali pertama ngetik sampai 3K loh, biasa 1K aja aku uda gempor.. hehe

Smoga kalian suka ya, RnR

See You Next chap yang entah kapan akan diupdate, *Tabok!*

(sory for typo dan lain-lain)


End file.
